


Unbroken

by RightNow2808



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fedal - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RightNow2808/pseuds/RightNow2808
Summary: Roger has Rafa right where he wants him.Or, Rome celebratory one shot.





	Unbroken

**Author's Note:**

> The title has absolutely nothing to do with the one shot, as I've said, I suck at titles, if you have any better ideas, feel free to slide into the comments.   
> I'm so happy about Rafa's season so far (from April on, of course), and I'm just dying to write literally anything about them. I hope you like it, even though it's short and written with almost no dialogue, but I was too lazy.  
> I'll be happy of any comment or kudos :)  
> Thank you very much and happy reading :*

Roger took ages. He took ages like usually when they had enough time. Rafa would complain if he could but his mind had shut off the moment Roger touched him. He could do nothing but enjoy the overwhelming pleasure until Roger’s patience finally snapped.

Rafa was spread out on the bed, his hands tied to the headboard with one of Roger’s ties. His body was shining with a layer of sweat, his muscles twitching, and he just simply couldn’t stop moaning. Roger was propped up with his elbow beside Rafa’s shoulder, their chests almost touching. Roger was kissing along Rafa’s jaw, his cheekbones, his nose, his neck, his opened lips. His other hand was between Rafa’s spread thighs, three of his fingers pressed inside.

The muscles of Rafa’s hands were clearly visible as he balled them into fists. The knot Roger had made was too good to escape, but he tried anyways. His arms were Roger’s next target and without stopping the movement of his fingers, his lips moved to Rafa’s upper arms, kissing the sore muscles, licking over the soft skin, occasionally biting to hear Rafa hiss. It was interesting how sensitive the skin of his arms was.

He pressed his nose into Rafa’s armpit and the Spaniard left out a noise that was half a giggle and half a moan. He smelled clean and of something that couldn’t be described other than Rafa. Roger couldn’t resist pressing his tongue against the hairy skin there and giggled when Rafa jumped.

Roger had been keeping Rafa on the edge for more than half an hour. Rafa felt close to coming just seconds after Roger pushed his fingers inside, but Roger seemed to have decided he would do everything to drive Rafa absolutely crazy now that the trophy was in his hands. By then Rafa’s face was flushed, his eyes unfocused and lips red from all the biting he’d done. He couldn’t formulate a sentence, couldn’t even remember enough words to do so. Broken pleas and Roger’s name were all he could muster.

After just a few minutes of Roger doing that to him, he became hypersensitive to everything, Roger’s every touch feeling even better than usually with a touch of too much. The muscles of his thighs were twitching, trying to close his legs every once in a while when it became too much, but Roger was lying in between them and so his body could only helplessly shake while he had to take everything Roger gave him.

He felt so close he could come with just one touch to his desperate cock, but Roger had no mercy on him. His cock was almost purple in colour by then, twitching every time Roger’s fingers pressed to his prostate, leaving a mess of precome on his belly.

Roger was talking. Like usually when he already had Rafa barely coherent and he wanted to destroy him even more. He kept whispering quiet, filthy words into Rafa’s ear, how good he looked with fingers up his ass, how hungry his hole was, how wonderful he looked tied up to the headboard, how much he wanted to fuck him. Every dirty word whispered into his ear made Rafa arch his back and clench around Roger’s fingers.

Despite his words Roger was in no hurry to actually fuck him. Every time he sensed Rafa was about to come he stilled his fingers and watched as Rafa whimpered and trashed around, trying to chase the feeling. Roger would never get tired of this. Eventually though tears of frustration gathered in Rafa’s eyes, but Roger was immediately there to kiss them away, telling Rafa how good he was for him, and to be patient for just a little while longer.

Roger sat back on his heels. That way he could see Rafa’s whole body, looking him up and down slowly, trying to mesmerize each detail until his eyes stopped on Rafa’s cock and between his legs where he was so wet because Roger used way too much lube. He traced the length of Rafa’s cock with his finger, the skin almost scorching hot under his touch. He made sure to take in as much as he could, from Rafa’s beautiful face with an expression of pure pleasure, to his sweaty body, his thick thighs, flat stomach, the silky touch of his cock and the tight grip of his hole around his fingers.

After he made sure he hadn’t forgotten one single detail he leaned back down and pressed his lips to Rafa’s. The Spaniard made a poor attempt to kiss him back, hungrily opening his lips up to him, but Roger pulled his mouth away way too quickly.

“You can come,” he said and pressed his lips against Rafa’s neck. “Come for me,” he repeated, punctuating it with a harsh twist of his fingers. His fingers were absolutely merciless, and he completely destroyed Rafa, taking him through his orgasm.

Rafa’s lips were parted, but no sound came through. His whole body locked up, muscles tensing up under his skin to the point Roger could see every line. His eyes were tightly shut, face lax in pleasure and there wasn’t anything more beautiful. He came for ages, his cock leaving an even bigger mess on his stomach. It was only when he was slowly coming down when Roger grabbed him in a tight grip, stroking him up and down to get every drop out of him. The muscles of his ass, having tightly clenched up during his orgasm, were now slowly relaxing, but it didn’t make Roger stop.

Roger was almost shaking with arousal by that point. Seeing Rafa like this, hearing him moan, plead for more, giving himself up completely, placing all of his trust into Roger’s hands… all of this had made Roger hard as hell. He didn’t wait for Rafa to open his eyes, he messily opened the tube of lube and before Rafa even came to his senses, Roger was already removing his fingers from Rafa’s body and pressing in with something bigger.

He knew Rafa was super sensitive, but he also knew Rafa liked it and that he would stop him if it got too much. Rafa didn’t stop him. His eyes widened at the feeling, a sound between a moan and a whimper leaving his mouth, before he silenced himself with a bite to his bottom lip. His eyes were unfocused, and Roger had a feeling Rafa wasn’t exactly there with him anymore.

Rafa pushed his hips up invitingly, his body opening up like a flower to sun, breathlessly saying Roger’s name. He’d always been eager to please. Roger moved his hips slowly. He tried his best not to be rough but taking it slow and gentle was hard. He’d been turned on for more than an hour.

Rafa’s whole body was beautiful, but God, his face. Roger had fallen in love with his face. Rafa was staring at him like he’d found God, his eyes full of trust and love. He smiled faintly when their stares met, and Roger couldn’t resist kissing him.

“You can… faster,” was all Rafa murmured, before he closed his eyes in bliss. Roger was so thankful to hear this, because his patience was about to snap. He kissed him again, pushing his tongue into Rafa’s pliant mouth, speeding up his thrusts. Rafa’s body always accepted him so nicely, they fit together like two pieces of a puzzle.

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful, so perfect,” Roger kept murmuring, running the hand that wasn’t propping him up all over Rafa’s body. Their torsos touched, and Roger realised Rafa was getting hard again. He smirked a little bit at the thought of still being able to do this to Rafa. They weren’t very young anymore. He wrapped the fingers of his free hand around him and stroked him in time with his thrusts. The first touch alone made Rafa cry out, arch his back and let out a high-pitched whimper. God, Roger loved how he could play his body.

Their lips didn’t part for one second, but they mostly just panted and moaned into each other’s mouths while Roger brought him closer and closer to the edge. Rafa was begging again, but Roger couldn’t tell what for. For less? For more? It didn’t matter.

Roger came first and he moaned loudly, their lips finally parting but only so Roger could move his mouth to Rafa’s neck and sloppily kiss the skin there while he filled Rafa up so much, that he would leak the moment Roger pulled out. Rafa felt it, a faint pulse inside and his thighs tightened around Roger’s waist, arching up into his touch prettily. Roger tightened the grip around Rafa’s cock, stroking him even faster even though his wrist was starting to cramp, but he was soon rewarded as Rafa’s whole body tightened up for the second time that evening, adding even more come to the mess that was now smeared all over Roger’s stomach too.

“God,” Roger moaned against Rafa’s neck after they stopped trembling. Rafa laughed, a breathless and beautiful laugh and Roger looked up to see Rafa’s happy face staring back at him. He looked thoroughly fucked, his hair a mess, his cheeks flushed, eyes still a bit cloudy and his pupils bigger than usual. Roger pecked his red bitten lips quickly.

He quickly worked on untying the knots of the tie, rubbing Rafa’s arms all the way from the wrist to his shoulder even though Rafa kept saying they were okay. After carelessly throwing the tie somewhere on the floor, Roger rolled off Rafa, both of them wincing when Roger’s softening cock slipped out.

Rafa wiggled his hips and frowned. “Is leaking,” he said, sounding so completely offended that Roger had to laugh. He quickly reached over to the nightstand and took a couple of tissues, wiping off their torsos and the area between Rafa’s thighs.

Rafa thanked him with a kiss, immediately scooting closer to Roger and pressing his face to Roger’s chest. Roger wrapped his arms around him, repeatedly kissing Rafa’s forehand until the Spaniard giggled and pushed his head away.

It was late, and they were tired, so it didn’t come as a surprise when they fell asleep immediately after turning the light off and without another word. They didn’t need the words anyways.

FIN


End file.
